Pocket Guardians
by Azure-VortexDragon
Summary: What is a Pocket Guardian? Well... Ashfur hasn't had the best of lives, he's been through a tremendous amount of hardship and pain. Starclan knows this, and they know his fate. Before he's corrupted by his hurt and suffering, they wish to give him one last chance to redeem himself, with a bit of assistance from a little helper...(Not the best at summaries sorry. Rated T to be safe)
1. Destiny was called upon thou

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **1**_

 **Destiny was called upon thou**

The aftermath of the attack on Firestar made me wonder. Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten involved. It would be better if I had just left the matter alone. After all, Firestar almost got killed because of my jealousy.

Everything was a spinning mess as explanations and recounts spilled out of every little part of me and the others. I felt tired and weak. I was probably sick to the core at my own actions and my own emotions. I knew I needed help. But I couldn't just stroll up to Leafpool like, "Hey there, I almost caused the death of your father, by the way I think I'm mentally and emotionally sick please send help. I feel like my world is flipped, spinned upside down and I like to take a minute just sitting right here to tell you how I got so wrong like what you see right here. (XD)"

Yeah that will work.

A sudden meow from Brambleclaw surprised me. My fur couldn't help but stand on end in a bristle, "Brambleclaw, what do you want?"

He seemed unsuspicious of anything wrong with me despite my fur bristling, "Is it alright to ask you to take a sunset patrol?" He meowed innocently.

"Fine." I managed to splutter out, "Who do you want me to bring?"

"Anyone." He dismissed easily.

"Which border?" I asked growlingly.

"Shadowclan." He glared before walking out of the warrior den and off towards Squirrelflight.

Growling to myself, I thought, why must I get so riled up by Brambleclaw? He did hurt me badly by stealing my potential mate but Squirrelflight broke my heart. I just started targeting my angry thoughts at him. Shaking my head and internally yowled, Starclan please help me! However, I didn't get any answer. Sighing, I brushed through the drapes of brambles (Ugh, the irony!) and started walking to a group of my clan mates.

"Hey Ashfur!" The echo of voices coming from the group blanked out all of my hearing and I felt like fainting as memories of Leafpool and Squirrelflight asking me what was wrong came back to me.

"Ashfur!"

I looked up at the voice that spoke out to me, I saw no one exactly looking out of the normalcy. But that voice seemed, eerie… As if someone from Starclan had spoken to me in my ear. "Hey Ashfur."

Brackenfur was looking at me questionably. Are you okay? He was asking with his eyes. I looked around and saw that the group of cats I had seen before had disappeared. What was wrong with me? "Hey Brackenfur. Um, Brambleclaw asked me to lead a sunset patrol would you like to come?"

I looked up at the sky, the sun was dangerously creeping towards the horizon darkening the skies above. Crimson blood colour clawed through the sky lighting the clouds with the misty colour of Hawkfrost's scarlet blood flowing through the river of where he died. I inwardly sighed and looked back at Brackenfur waiting for his answer, "Sure" He meowed cheerfully, "Would you like me to bring other cats?"

I sighed, "Sure, pick whoever I don't care. Meet me at the entrance."

I turned around from Brackenfur's searching eyes and dragged myself towards the entrance. I looked back at Brackenfur, he had picked himself up and had poked his head into the warrior's den searching for two poor cats to come accompany the most sadistic cat in the whole lake territories right now.

"Hey Ashfur!" I gasped in shock and surprise. I didn't even need to turn around to know. Stormfur and Brooke.

I looked around and saw Brackenfur walking along with Stromfur and Brooke, He stared at my shocked expression and explained, "The rest of the cats had already done much of their fair share of work." He glared at me as if willing me to shut up about what I thought about them.

I groaned inwardly but put up a straight face as I replied, "Um, hi?"

If they were suspicious of me at all, they didn't show it. "Hi! Thanks for bringing us along with you to a patrol." Stormfur dipped his head, "I know many don't trust us yet."

"I didn't invite you guys." I grumbled under my voice, making sure no one could hear, "Oh." I feigned surprise, as if I didn't know that cats in the clans didn't trust them yet.

"But we're trying to get their respect!" Brooke butted in, "We'll show the clan that they can trust us."

"Ah…" I meowed unsure of what to say. I thought maybe I should say something along the lines of, 'Well to me, you're not doing a real good job.' But I supposed that was a little harsh, "Um, you're trying at least?" I managed to stutter out.

"Thanks!" She grinned back clearly pleased at my response.

"Um! Patrol?" Brackenfur meowed amusingly, gesturing with his head to the sky. It was beginning to completely dip into the legendary sun-drown place.

"Uh yeah, forgot sorry." I replied.

As we walked out from the entrance, Stormfur asked, "So which border, Ashfur?"

"Well…" I pondered the question before answering, "Shadowclan, because they seem increasingly aggressive towards us since their attack on our border."

"We've got to make them know that Thunderclan is not to be messed with!" Brackenfur growled, lashing his tail, directing it at the hypothetical Shadowclan cats.

"Yeah…" I meowed slowly.

I took the time and sweet silence, walking towards the Shadowclan border to ponder about my life in detail. Many questions came up like, Why do I hate Brambleclaw for what Squirrelflight did? Why did I love that traitorous cat? Why? Why? And many more whys. Many questions erupted out of my head questioning these things but one stuck out truly. Why am I alive? Or more specifically, why do I exist? I sighed and wondered what I had to do to realise and unlock myself from the tangle of lies and confusions I surrounded myself in when I began falling for that spider named Squirrelflight.

"Hey Ashfur?" Brakenfur whispered into my ear.

"What?!" I growled, annoyed at the disruption to my thoughts.

He winced at my sharp tone but it was so subtle and quick to hide that it was barely noticeable to the normal eye. However I had a trained eye and I can see exactly through many cat's sorry attempts of hiding their displeasure and thoughts. "We're at the Shadowclan border…"

"Alright." I stifled a huff of annoyance, "Let's set the scent marks and check the border for any possible threat, from Shadowclan or despite of them."

They nodded and we silently agreed to split up along the border, yowling at possible threats while resetting the scent markers. I decided to head up the border, towards the greenleaf twoleg place where they light fires and burn their freshkill. Yuck. Burnt freshkill. What could taste any worse than burnt food? Since it was greenleaf, I decided to check if there were any twolegs there yet.

Poking my head through the ferns and brushes, I looked out into the clearing where the Twolegs would be. And sure enough, there were Twolegs. Not sure what they were doing. They seemed to be stumbling around like the stupid Twolegs they are while, uh, drinking from some type of drink bottle? It seemed to be see-through, however I didn't stick around to see any longer, the fumes from the drink and the fire made my eyes water and my tongue loll out naturally from the smoke of the fire making me too hot.

I decided to take a little lap at a puddle near me, under a massive tree, to cleanse my parch tongue. The cooling laps of water reinvigorated me as I let the water seep into my tongue and gulp down my throat. I was enjoying myself in the first time in a few moon or so. I shook the thoughts of being blinded by mad love and tried to make a good moment a great moment by not thinking about it.

But I failed. The rage built inside me like a border, broke loose. My emotions uncontrollable inside me as I glared down at the water. I felt like putting my head into the water and keeping it there until I drowned. And I would probably had done that if it weren't a puddle of water and rather a massive stretch of water. Like the lake…

I rushed back to the patrol meet up point. "Hey Ashfur!" Brackenfur called to me smiling, "No threats identified."

"Great thanks for the report. Now you can go back to camp." I shooed them away.

"Uh, what about you?" Stormfur asked blinking at me, confused.

"I'll catch up. Now go!" I insisted, gritting my teeth, wishing for them to hurry up.

"Ok… See you at camp." Brackenfur replied tilting his head in confusion.

After they left, I immediately ran down to the lake and stared at the massive stretch of water in front of me. The dark, night sky and the twinkling stars reflected off the lake's surface creating a beautiful pattern of stars across the body of water but I could care less. "I have nothing left, Starclan accept me." I whispered to the soft, crashing waves in front of me and up to the sky, plunging my head into the hungrily lapping waves and ripples of the lake. The cold shook me to the core but I really couldn't care. I wanted to die.

Suddenly, something or someone pulled me out of the water. Its strength in the pull felt weak however for some reason it pulled me out strongly and roughly. "Get up you big, fat oaf!" A random, high-pitched voice yowled to me through the water.

I eventually relent from the struggles I had put up to stay in the water. The water I had tried to drown myself in clouded my vision so all I could see was a blurry silhouette of a cat. A very small cat. A very small cat that is flying? Finally my vision cleared as the water dribbled out of my eyes and I could see clearly. A flying, fully, pure white, winged, tiny cat with her head tilted and her eyes closed with a cheerful smile directed at him. "Um, you're flying." I pointed out dumbfounded and completely creeped out.

"Huh?" She stared at me confused, as if this was a completely out of an ordinary question and that her wings were a normal feat and body part that it really didn't matter. "Oh! My wings!" She finally managed to understand.

Her eyes lit up with understanding, "Yes dumb dumb! What did you think I was going to ask about you?! Why you're so small?!" I growled back, rolling my eyes at her idiocy.

"That would be a good question, yes." She meowed back cheerfully unaware of my growing anger."

"What are you?!" I yowled out at her.

"Why I'm a pocket guardian!" She waited for me, probably for my eyes to light up with understanding and show to her that I completely knew what in Starclan a pocket guardian is.

"And what is that?" I pressed on, my voice lowered a little, but still tinted with anger and confusion.

She stared at me as if I had two tails. "You don't know?" She asked as if this was the first time anyone had ever asked her this, "A pocket guardian is a cat that needs to redeem him or herself for his or her crimes in her previous life and Starclan sends them to help a cat in dire need as well as prove that the pocket guardian has redeemed him or herself." She finally answers.

"What?!" I yowl in pure confusion, "So you're here to help me and somewhat? Or am I just going crazy and hallucinating before I die by drowning in water in reality?"

"HEY!" She meowed out high pitched and angrily in a, dare I say, cute way, "I'm real!"

"I didn't say you weren't." I quickly saved myself. The last thing I wanted to deal with was an angry she-cat, "So you're an evil cat?"

Her anger dissipated, replaced with sadness. She looked away wistfully not saying anything.

I deduced that her previous life was a sensitive topic and vowed not to talk about it, "What's your name?"

She smiled back, with a tint of longing sadness and regret, like she accepted an invisible apology, of bringing up her previous life, through the words I gave her. Her sadness soon gave way replaced with a cheerful smile. I knew however, completely unobtainable, hidden sadness was locked away inside of her body. She blew her white fur over her eye, revealing a hidden patch of a striking red fur, zig zagging under her white eye patch fur. The white fur she had blew over was sent flying behind her head, she replied with great cheer, "Why I'm Destiny! And yes! Starclan sent me to you to help you!"

A/N: I would say that Ashfur would have a 'not fond' view against Stormfur and Brooke for being either traitors to clan or outcasts of said clans. He just seems like the guy. And yes, I made a pop culture reference, woooo!


	2. New Comings

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **2**_

 **New comings**

"Look Destiny, I don't need help and I don't need anyone to help me." I refused her help profusely.

She hissed, "This needs to work out! It's not only for you, you selfish fox." She breathed in deeply as if trying to control her growing anger, "I need it to redeem myself as well, Ashfur."

Well that's true, I guess. But who is this she-cat coming here telling me what I'm forced to do! "No! You can't force me to do what I don't want to do! And anyways! Other cats will see you and freak the Starclan out! What do you want to do?!" I yowled at her with all my questions flying out.

She rolled her eyes, "I can go invisible to them, duh. Not you of course, you're my guards-worth. You can see me and I can see you as long as we stay together as guard-partners." She explained with a tone as if this was the first time people had asked her these retarded questions.

"Well excuse me." I dragged on sarcastically, annoyed at her, "It's you know, only the first time I've had a pocket guardian."

"Sorry." She apologised instantly, looking horrible for herself and shocking me, "It's my first time being a pocket guardian. I didn't know that you didn't have one I'm sorry." She dipped her head sorry and regretfully.

After I snapped out of my shock, I mewed, "I'm sorry too." She looked at me confused, "For being rude and snappy, I've had quite a bad life and I didn't know that it was your first time." I explained.

She smiled, quickly shaking off her sadness, "Well what are we waiting for let's go!..." She trailed off as a sudden yowl shook both of them, "Hey! What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" An angry voice erupted from the darkness.

It was only then I realised, we were standing (Or flying in Destiny's case) in Shadowclan territory, "Run!" I urged Destiny.

I ran through the thick undergrowth near the shore of the lake with Destiny trailing behind me, muffling the voices of the Shadowclan cats.

We were panting as we finally reached the clearing, utter and complete darkness engulfed the clearing making everything impossible to see at least 2 mouse-lengths far. "Errr…" Destiny's voice cleared, "Do you know where we are?" She asked completely confused. It dawned on me at that moment that she didn't know much about the clans or at least the territories.

Explains her weird name. I replied quite confidently despite the darkness, "Yes. The training clearing." My eyes glittering in the darkness at her.

She nodded slowly, "Oh kay…. Can you find your way back?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, "Yes, duh. I know everything about my clan's territories."

Her ears flickered and she looked like she was straining to hear the wind, "Even the badger den by the border of Thunderclan and Windclan up north?" She asked with a smile as if she was testing him.

Maybe she did know a bit about our territories, "Errr… Oh kay." I meowed thoroughly confused, I wonder if I should believe her, "I will report this, er, findings? To my clan leader."

"Kay." She murmured, licking her matted fur, obtained from running through the spiky, thick undergrowth.

"Anways…" I continued slowly, "Er… The hollow is this way…" I replied to her question with a cautious stare at her and a paw in the direction south of the clearing, directed at the hollow my clan and I called home. I didn't know how she knew a lot about this.

"Kay." She replied cheerfully returning my stare with her cheerful eyes, "Let's go then!"

"Uh kay then… Let's go?" I murmured with caution tinted in my voice. If she had noticed it, she didn't speak about it.

"By the way, did you know I was the one who called out to you while you were fainting with your group?" Destiny pranced through the grass her wings retracted, (When I saw her retracting her wings, two things came to mind, awe and vomit.) she looked at me with a hearty smile as she let out an amused, joking purr.

I stared at her, "So you caused me to faint?!" Gritting my teeth, trying to hold back my anger, "Or at least almost faint? Faint on the inside?!"

"Nope!" She smiled back completely unaware of my anger, "You had a panic attack I just tried to call out to you, well, I called out at the wrong time." She grinned toothily, head lopsided in a kit-like demeanour.

We were approaching the camp entrance. It was complete dark out with the moon sinking below the horizon and the sun starting to rise. I wonder what my clan mates would think of my late night outing. It mattered not, the only three questions that need answers and could be answered were these, "Hey Destiny!" I called out to her, of course, she had pranced off ahead.

"Yeah?" She called back kit-like.

"Three lightning questions, one, are you invisible? Two, why are you so kit-like? And three, are you hungry? I am." I meowed out with lightning speed.

Destiny didn't look hindered by these quick questions and she blew right through them looking bored and with the same lightning speed, "Yes, because I am and no, I don't get hungry but yes, I can eat." She looked back up to my eyes and let out a kit-like stare of questioning, "I answered your questions you get to answer mine."

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"What's your problem I have to solve with you?" She asked pressingly, her eyes glittering with the need of this knowledge. So much so she looked desperate. "Wait…" I tilted my head confused, "So you're telling me that you don't know about my problems and you were sent here to solve my problems and you were sent here to solve my problems? Both you and Starclan are dumb." I grumbled annoyed.

Destiny blushed with embarrassment. Red, hot colour flushed her cheeks and ears in a cute manner as she quickly leapt to defend herself, "Hey! I wasn't sent here on an important 'Save-The-Clans' mission. All I was told was to solve your problems!"

"Alright, good enough excuse." I admitted reluctantly but still with acceptance tinted in my voice.

She sighed in relief, the crimson blush all but disappeared from her face, "I hate when something goes wrong and not at all what I wanted it to go." She explained, "It lingers in my mind and taunts me, making me hate myself. It's a progressive disorder I can't control."

"Alright?" I replied slowly and cautiously, still a bit confused. What sort of disorder caused her to hate herself for things that may or may not even be her fault if it doesn't go correctly? That's sorrowful. She deserves better!

"Well!" She yowled at me, making me jump up into the air a fox length high, "What are you waiting for?" She was instantly back to cheerfulness again. Did she maybe have Bipolar Disorder? It would explain her frequent mood swings, or maybe it's just a she-cat thing, or just her unique personality.

"What?" I asked confused on what she was talking about, completely oblivious about the conversation we had just previously.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Tell me your problems!" She shouted into my air temporarily deafening me and scaring every living thing around the lake and probably the world.

"Life." I dismissed easily.

She frowned and her ears pressed down into a cutesy sad face, "Why won't you tell me?" She cried out to me, tears rolling down her face, "What did I do wrong?!" She looked at me with upset, reddened eyes as if blaming me for her depressed and pained physical, mental body and caused and emotional state.

"Alright, alright! Calm your body fur down. For Starclan's sake." I yowled quickly, trying to stop her hypnotising cries that started breaking my tensed up body and caused me to shiver uncontrollably as sadness coursed through my body awakening all my senses like an adrenaline packed hunt or battle until I finally relented to her torrential downpour of pained cries and glistening wet tears and followed her command. She instantly grinned again, tears dissipating instantly, "Fake tears!" She purred amusingly and jokingly wiping any remaining remnants of her outburst.

"For Starclan…" I growled, I humphed in anger but controlled my increasing seething anger with a sharp intake of breath and I decided to just give in to her demands, "I have a relationship problem with my clan and clan mates, ok?! Happy?!"

"Yep." She mewed before happily prancing away again having seemingly spotted the hollow where the clan camp was located. "By the way, you really shouldn't call your warrior ancestors dumb." She grinned. I groaned and banged my head on a stump.

"Master…"

"Oh? What is it?" A shadowed cat swivelled around from staring up at the dark sky from his rock to behind him. The cat masked by pure black strikes of shadowy darkness stared straight at this new arrival, crimson eyes penetrated the fur of this new cat, eyes as red as blood itself.

"She's arrived in the real world." The cat bowed to his master.

"Humph… That she-kit will get herself killed, again, thrice." The shadowed cat chuckled, turning back to look back up and the dark sky. "She should have stayed…" He growled from within the darkness, "But never mind that, I think she will have some use to us." He purred evilly, raising a paw outside the darkness.

Red light instantly struck the paw turning the dark paw into a blood-black paw.

"Sir?" The servant asked, lifting its head up to his master, "What is your plan?"

"Oh, nothing much." The shadowed cat laughed back, "But I think the new additions to this grand army will, love some target training." His laugh was bloody and darkened the surrounding.

"What shall we do prior your… Attack?" The servant humbly bowed to the ground.

The shadowed cat purred, "Oh you'll see. Everyone will see!" He yowled in dark fury. He swiped the empty air in front of him with his red paws, leaving behind a trail of bloody scarlet in the air, he clenched his paws together and raised them in the air and with a mighty yowl, released. A supernova of dancing shadows and whiplashing blood filled the clearing and before long, all that was left, was a star of blood and shadows, eternally fighting each other into and hole of oblivion. The dark cat released it and it floated up into the sky, a signal to all cats of the Dark Forest, the time was coming.

"Wispwane, call Brokenstar, Tigerstar and everyone else of significant importance to this clearing." The shadow cat commanded. He turned around and faced his servant before stepping out of the shadows, revealing his clear and glorious form. "For Destiny and Starclan won't win this time or ever!" He growled, whipping around and back into the shadows again as Wispwane stumbled out of the clearing, racing to retrieve all the demanded cats that was issued to him by his master.

The shadowed cat just silently laughed inwardly at Starclan's new plan. As he knew that she was still as stupid and weak as she was always. This would be just a matter of time and good fate (Luck, (in this context)). Or, he thought with humour, Destiny…

A/N: Disorder, whatever. I never needed the pity which came with it. Anyways it may not be edited properly because I don't easily detect mistakes and Microsoft Word sucks at detecting them so…. Yeah. Also chapter 1 and 2 are old written 1 or 2 years ago? Meh, upcoming chapters will be better.


	3. Foreshadowing

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Foreshadowing**_

We wouldn't have been seen sneaking into camp at practically the dead of night if Destiny didn't dislodge a rock which caused an avalanche of rocks to tumble to the ground. (She is invisible, not untouchable. Wait she says she can't get touched… never mind I don't know.) "For Starclan's…" I cursed under my voice, "Destiny!" I hissed softly yet sharply. "Ashfur?" A voice came from a voice I recognise all too familiar, "Squirrelflight…" I growled under my voice, "Yes?" I fake asked, squinting into the darkness.

"What's all that commotion? And who did you just hiss at?" Squirrelflight revealed herself from within the shadows and undergrowth. She looked like she was bursting to say something, reveal something, but I was dying to get some rest.

Sighing with weariness visible in my voice I managed to croak out, "I stubbed my claw on some loose rocks that's all." I wobbled almost tripping over my own paws, thankfully Destiny reinforced my body, pushing my back to balanced paws.

"Ok, sure." She mewed back hastily, "Look I wanted to just say thank y…"

"Ok Squirrelflight, whatever," I mewed barely staying on any paws right now, "Look whatever you want to talk about can you wait to tomorrow? I'm practically dead on my paws and about to collapse if I don't find a warm nest right about now."

Squirrelflight opened her mouth, whom I'm guessing was about to say more, closed it again and just looked at me and nodded, "I'm sorry it didn't work out…" She whispered softly before disappearing into the undergrowth and shadows, probably back onto guard duty or whatnots. Destiny heard those words and stared at me despairingly, shaking her head.

Thank Starclan that's over with, I thought whilst being barely one last step to total muscle failure, finally, I can res… "Ashfur!" Oh for Starclan's sake!

"Ashfur, you were out for so long! Where were you?" Firestar looked on worriedly, "We were about to send a search patrol after you, fearing that you were captured by Shadowclan or something."

"I… Was…" Those were the last two words I could utter before completely and utterly collapsing into an exhausted pile of fur. The last thing I saw was a worried Destiny hovering over me, putting a paw to my forehead before I closed my eyes to sweet bliss of clan yowls.

I woke up to a gentle prodding at my side. My eyes opened to a sheathed paw poking at my belly, more specifically, Destiny's supposedly untouchable paws, which are rather touchable I must add. "Wake up Ashfur, you've been asleep for like, all the way to sundown." She mewed exasperated, "I tried to wake you up since sunhigh but you were as unresponsive as a stone!"

I growled softly, "Serves you right for making me stay up so late to listen to your fanatics about Pocket Guardians." I collapsed back into my nest determined to sleep the remainder of the day, but Destiny pulled me back up onto my feet (She's got strength, I'll give her that).

As soon as I had my four paws on the ground, a tirade of cats entered the den all at once. First were Stormfur and Brooke who were checking on me and were asking if I was alright and where I went last night. I guess they thought they were at fault for 'ditching' me. After I said I was fine and only did some late night wandering which managed to exhaust myself, they left and Leafpool came in. She was just checking me to make sure I was alright. But I felt something was off. She was more fidgety and less mannered than usual. I shrugged it off. Next came, Brackenfur, who let out a sigh of relief when he saw that I was fine. Finally came Brambleclaw, who demanded where I was last night, I just stated I was out and about. I could tell he was clearly not pleased with my vague response and probably doubtful and suspicious of my actions. When he finally left, my window of opportunity to fall back asleep was closed. I was wide awake and Destiny urged me to come out into the sunlight.

I just groaned in defeat, slamming my head into the wall of the medicine cat's den, which yes, I totally forgot was stone, and probably caused myself a concussion which I could gladly diagnose myself, without Leafpool.

"Sir?"

"Wispwane."

"Yes master?"

The shadowed cat chuckled sinisterly, "I think we've got influence over the Dark Forest cats, but I think…"

"Master! What did you call us for?" Brokenstar yowled out from the darkness. He and a dozen other cats were forming a semi-circle around the base of the rock he was sitting on. With his back facing them, a small smile formed at the edge of his mouth, "Good, good. You're here. It's nearly time."

"Time for what!" Tigerstar growled in frustration of his cryptic words. The shadowed cat shook his head and sighed. Tigerstar was always rebellious against the society he had constructed within the darkness of this forest. It didn't help he had taken the leadership of the Dark Forest whilst dethroning him.

"For a strike against the clans," He laughed up towards the sky, "And more importantly," His laugh died down as he whispered with evil, "A war against Starclan."

The other cats exchanged glances as Tigerstar finally nodded his head, at last agreeing with a point this cloaked figure was presenting to them.

The shadowed cat looked up from under the darkness of the veil surrounding the rock. A glisten of crimson ruby ran down his visible muzzle as he looked up towards the star-filled skies. Starclan, I know you're listening, get ready for the most powerful force you're ever reckoned with. For within a few moons, it shall be us, who will usurp your throne of power and destroy any hope of your ancestral spirit ever, flowing, again.

Until then, I will be influencing over the dreams, minds, and actions of many cats you say are loyal to thou. But you will feel the wrath and reckoning of my power soon. You have been warned.

And with that final omen, the shadowed cat finally retreated back into the veil of darkness as the surrounding cats dispersed themselves into the hidden forest.

A/N: Oooh. The Bad Guy has been revealed hehehehe. What's gonna happen next?


End file.
